Death the Kid X Reader Random Stories Part 2!
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: So, I decided to make another Death the Kid X Reader story, since I loved writing the last one. And, just as the last one, its Rated K , but if needed, it will go up. We'll see how this one goes. Read and review, please don't hate and we'll see how this all goes!
1. Lazy Days In Death City Aren't Lazy

Your eyes fluttered open, the creepy sun that seemed to be a trademark of Death City laughing at you.

You smiled when you noticed that Death the Kid was laying right beside you, his own golden-honey glazed eyes staring right into your own dark (e/c) eyes.

"How long have you been up?" You blurted out teasingly, a hand entwined with his own.

"About an hour or so..." Kid trailed off, his eyes searching the ceiling for, probably, symmetry.

"Don't you have to meet with your Father?" You asked, your voice giving away the emotions behind the words.

"No. I met with him last night, when Patty told me that you had fallen asleep...so I can spend the whole day with you. We're off from school because of some new modification my Father is having built, plus, Liz and Patty left to go shopping...two hours ago." Kid explained, resting his head against your shoulder.

You smiled tiredly, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair...the way that only you knows that he likes.

"So, we're both not busy for once...that's new. Maka and Soul are busy today...so...unless Black*Star bursts in here, we'll be alone for, I'd say eight hours...possibly?" You said, a small smile on your face with the thought of being home along with Kid for that whole time.

* * *

It took you both two more hours to wake up completely and actually get out of bed.

(Even though you were wide-awake, you and Kid both decided that you didn't feel like moving...even though you both agreed to move at the same time, which obviously failed.)

"Have you always been wearing that?" Kid asked, tilting his head at you when you walked down the stairs in one of his old shirts.

"Uh-huh...I always wear it...you just haven't noticed because you've been so preoccupied with work." You pointed out, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry...my Father just won't let up on me. I'm being groomed to take over after him, and that takes a lot out of me on its own...plus there's school, training with Liz and Patty, hanging with all of our "friends", and making time to spend with you, which you know that the last one is my first priority." Kid said, his arms around you.

"Kid?" You asked, your eyes wide when you realized that his arms were indeed around you.

"Hm?" Kid hummed tiredly, knowing that this would probably lead to a question.

"Weren't you on the other side of the room two seconds ago?" You asked, titling your (h/c)-colored head at him.

"Yes I was...I didn't feel like being away from you...even if it was for your estimated time." Kid replied, kissing your cheek.

You blushed, even though you were pretty much used to Kid's antics by now.

He beamed, knowing exactly what you were thinking, which made you smile back at him.

* * *

"(Y/N)? (Y/N?)" Kid's voice rang through Gallows Manor a few minutes later.

"Kid, I'm right here." You called back from doing the dishes.

You went to go and greet him when you slipped on a little spilled water and flew backwards.

You felt strong arms wrap around you, knowing all-too-soon that it was Kid.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." You replied, trying to push yourself up.

You felt a sharp pain in your shoulder and yelped.

Kid, overreacting as always, took you to Dr. Stein as a precaution.

* * *

Dr. Stein looked at your shoulder and prodded it with his finger, causing you to wince and Kid to glare at the crazy stitched-up man.

"Well, you somehow sprained your shoulder, so, (Y/N), that means you'll have to wear a cast, and Kid will have to keep an eye on you. I already called his Father and told him that Kid can't do missions for the time being. Not only is it stressing you both out, but, (Y/N) really needs Kid's help. I've already set your shoulder, you have a cast and a sling, so go home and rest." Dr. Stein said, basically shoving them out the door.

You and Kid were walking back home. (Kid didn't want to use Beelzebub because he didn't want to hurt your shoulder more.)

Kid gave you a smile, to which you made a failed attempt to return.

Kid, his eyes having a mysterious glint in them, made a full circle around you, kissing your face each time, causing you to laugh.

Once he stopped circling you, he gently took your hand as you both walked toward home.

"Liz and Patty will not be very happy with me when they realize that your shoulder is sprained." Kid said suddenly, grumbling something else under his breath.

"Why? Its not like this was your fault or anything. I fell, you tried to catch me, and I landed weird. End. Of. Story." You replied, walking into the house with Kid trailing behind you.

* * *

Once the door opened, Liz had her arms crossed and glared at you both while Patty, who was usually the most cheerful out of all of you, had a look that matched her sister's.

"Oh! You two are home early." Kid said, quickly regaining composure.

"I thought you said you were going to stay home today...and we come home and find the house empty with no note or anything." Liz snapped, her hands now on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't think it was important to leave a note when I was too busy panicking while trying to get (Y/N) to Dr. Stein." Kid snapped back, his own hands on his hips, mimicking the taller girl's stance.

"Wait...why were you two with Dr. Stein?" Patty asked cautiously, her blue eyes wide.

"I hurt my shoulder...that's all." You replied, sighing when Kid's arms wrapped around you in comfort.

Your sprained shoulder with the sling, had been behind your back until now, which you showed to the sisters.

And yes, in case you were wondering that this proves that: lazy days in Death City aren't always lazy.


	2. Love's A Strange Thing

_**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been able to write that much. I haven't been able to think about ideas, plus I've been busy with school. Anyway, read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

You were walking with your boyfriend, Death the Kid.

His hand was tight in your own as you walked, Kid in his usual outfit, while you were wearing a white polo shirt, a black skirt, and a pair of black-and-white striped boots.

"So, how have your parents been...or your sister?" Kid asked, tilting his head.

"They're fine...they want to meet you, but...they're fine other than that." You replied softly, a hand absentmindedly running through your hair. (One that wasn't yours).

"I know. I've wanted to meet them, too, I've just been so busy with school and other things like that." Kid said, sighing as you started walking again.

"I know...I don't blame you. Not at all." You said, smiling up at him.

His lips pressed against the top of your head, and you beamed.

* * *

You seemed to have hearts in your eyes when you looked up at him.

He looked back at you, smiling softly with hearts in his own eyes when he looked at you.

You felt arms wrap around your own and felt his lips on your own.

"Kid?" You asked softly, your eyes on the ground.

"What is it, my sweet?" Kid asked, tilting your chin up to look at him.

"Why do you want to be with me? I'm nothing special." You said, your bright (e/c) eyes looking into his own, blurry with tears.

"(Y/N), I want to be with you for one reason and one reason only: I. Love. You." Kid said, pulling you into his arms and kissing you.

Your eyes were wide with disbelief before you pulled away.

"You...love me? You really love me?" You asked, your eyes giving the love behind the words.

"Of course I love you! You know me by now, (Y/N), you know that I wouldn't say something that I wouldn't mean." Kid said, a faint smirk on his face.

You grinned, tears in your eyes before you threw your arms around his neck.

Even though you couldn't see him, you could tell that he was smiling down at you.

You pulled back a little, a small smile on your face as you placed a hand on his cheek.

You kissed him, both of your arms around his waist, and his arms around your own waist.

* * *

A golden glow grew around you, your eyes widening as you pushed away from him.

"Kid...what's happening?" You asked, your voice catching.

"My Father told me that this sort of thing happened when he and my Mother told each other they loved each other and...shared a kiss." Kid said softly, eyes widening in realization.

"You don't mean...?" You asked, your head tilted and eyes widening.

"I believe so...its possible that we're destined to be together." Kid said, wrapping his arms around you.

"Wait, you really think that we're destined to be together?" You asked, a small smile on your face.

"Of course we are! Apparently the fates have decided!" Kid exclaimed, holding his arms out to you.

You ran into his arms, a smile never leaving your face.

He spun you around before placing you back on your feet.

"(Y/N), I love you so much! You don't have to worry about anything anymore...I promise..." Kid said softly, taking her hands and enveloping them in his own.

"Kid...you found out, didn't you? You found out why I can barely trust anyone..." You said softly.

"I know...that's why I love you...you're really different...and I really do love you." Kid said, his arms around you.

Your eyes brightened, and you grabbed him again and smashed your lips together.

* * *

You felt something behind you, a gust of wind behind you, you grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, burying your head in his shoulder.

Kid, your "Prince" somewhat, realized that you had to have been terrified, though he didn't realize what made you terrified.

"(Y/N), my lovely, you are safe as long as you are with me." Kid said softly, wrapping his arms around you.

You felt the glow happen again...and once you looked down, you realized that a black ballgown-type dress was on your body.

"Um, Kid?" You asked, your voice high and squeaky.

He looked over at you, his eyes widening and a grin covering his face.

"This means...its true. We are destined to be together...you are destined to be my love...forever." Kid said softly, grabbing his hands and smiling down at you.

You smiled, giving him little kisses all over his face, which caused him to laugh (which we know is a rare occurrence).

* * *

"This seems too good to be true...you seem to good to be true." You said softly, your arms around him.

"You, my dear (Y/N) say the same about me that I say about you." Kid replied with a smile on your face.

"You say that I'm too good to be true...I say you are true good to be true...and we're destined to be together...I wonder where this will lead us." You said with a smile.

"(Y/N), you're hiding something from me..." Kid said, sighing softly.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, but Kid, I...I...I'm going to have a baby." You said softly, tears rolling down your face.

"Why are you crying? This is..._wonderful_, (Y/N). We're going to have a baby. I going to be a Father. Granted I thought it would happen when we were older and married...but that doesn't make it any less amazingly wonderful." Kid said softly.


	3. Changes

**_A/N: If anyone has any ideas about whether your child should be a boy or girl, please let me know! Read and review, don't hate!_**

* * *

"Kid!" You called through the room, practically having to waddle somewhat, but not by much.

"What is it?" Kid replied to you, searching absentmindedly through the baby book for a name.

You smiled when you saw him sitting on the couch for a name for your baby that practically has no gender at the time.

Kid's head snapped up and he smiled before setting the book on the oak coffee table and held his arms out to you.

You walked/waddled over to him and sat yourself in his arms.

You felt a hand on your stomach, and you smiled when you realized that it wasn't your own.

(Since you were having a baby, you found yourself with your hand on your stomach half of the time.)

"Patty found out, just so you know...so don't be surprised if anyone finds out." You said, giggling when his eyes widened to dinner-widening proportions.

"How did Patty find out?" Kid asked, a small smile on his face.

"She heard me talking to myself in the mirror before I told you, trying to figure out how to tell you." You explained, pushing a lock of raven-and-white striped hair out of his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Everyone's going to know now." Kid said, groaning softly.

"Is that such a bad thing?" You asked softly.

"No, its just that I wish that the news that my child was to be born was my own to tell." Kid said, taking your hand in his.

"It is...as soon as he/she's born...he/she's yours." You said, a hand against his cheek.

"True. By the way, we still need to find a name for our son/daughter." Kid said, picking up the baby book and shoving it into her hands.

"Good point. I just, I don't know. How about...Brittany?" You asked, squeezing his hand.

"For a girl...beautiful. Brittany Death." Kid said, a faint smile on his face.

"What about for a boy? I said for a girl...its your turn to pick for a boy." You said, a faint smile on your face.

"How about Tayler?" Kid asked, a faint smirk on his face.

"That's a great name." You said, a faint blush coating your cheeks.

"Why, thank you. I just know that whether it is a son or a daughter, I will love he/she just as much as I love you. Though, no offense to the baby or anything, but I do love you more." Kid said, whispering the last part.

"Now you never know, Kid, you might just change your mind in the future once the baby is born." You teased.

"You're right. I will know once the baby is born. Besides, I love you absolutely too much to give you up for anything." Kid said, taking your hand and kissing the top.

"Kid, I love you, too. Our baby will be beautiful." You said, wrapping your arms around him with a smile.

* * *

"Well, of course he/she will be beautiful. You are beautiful, so your child will be as well." Kid said, an arm slung around your shoulders.

"My child? I believe, Death the Kid, that you mean _our _child?" You asked, a wry smile crossing your face.

"Why, of course." Kid said standing up and pretend-bowing.

You giggled before taking his hand in your own.

"By the way, when is your Ultra Sound?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Tomorrow..." You sighed, a hand in his own.

"I will be there." Kid said, smiling down at you.

"Was that ever a question?" You asked, tilting your head teasingly.

* * *

"Of course not, my darling. A question that will never be." Kid declared, squeezing your hand.

You blushed, a small smile on your face.

"You are so formal." You said softly, waving a hand at him.

"You act as if you've never met me, my dear (Y/N)." Kid said, taking your hand and kissing the top.

"Maybe I haven't...I wish you'd stop lying to me and tell me the real you." You said, sighing softly.

"What do you mean the real me?" Kid asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, I know that you are Lord Death's son, but that's not the real you. You claim to love me and this baby, yet you won't even tell me who you really are." You said quietly, tears running down your face.

"(Y/N), I love you...you know that. I regret to say that I haven't told you any of my true self." Kid said, putting his hands on your cheeks before he gave your mouth a light kiss.

You smiled when he pulled away before you wrapped your arms away and placed a hand on your stomach.

"Kid, I know that you love me, and I've been keeping a secret from you, too." You said, a small smile on your face.

"(Y/N), my love, what do you mean that your keeping something from me?" Kid asked, his hands in your own.

"I'm a princess...and I never told you. I did it to protect you." You said, gripping his hands as tightly as you possibly could.

* * *

"Wait...you're a...you're a princess?! Oh my Death, that means...you won't just be Lady Death in a few years, you'll be Queen, won't you?" Kid asked, a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, that means that I'll be Queen...and you'd be my King. We're having a child together, which means we take each other's families' titles, can you believe it?" You asked with a smile and bright eyes.

"It will be the happiest day of my life to be with you and have a child with you that we both love." Kid said, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around you.


	4. Like I Said, Its Random

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been writing as much, I had school and everything, plus Writer's Block. So, read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

You speed-walked down the hallway of the DWMA, your (long/short) (h/c) hair flying behind you.

You walked up to Soul "Eater" Evans Maka Albarn, and your boyfriend Death the Kid's weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson, the worry in your eyes.

"Where's Kid? Is he alright?" You asked, your voice high and squeaky, your face pale, and your cheeks flushed from nerves.

"(Y/N), he's fine. There's absolutely nothing wrong with him...he's on his way, anyway." Liz said, placing a hand on either side of your shoulders.

* * *

Speaking of Death the Kid (Kid), he walked down the hall toward you, his own golden-colored eyes showing how upset he was.

"(Y/N)! I'm so glad that you are ok!" Kid exclaimed, wrapping you into a hug once he'd reached you.

"Kid, I'm fine...I thought it was you! I thought you were the one that was hurt!" You said back, tears in your own (e/c) eyes.

"I'm fine...we're both safe and alright and that's all that matters to me." Kid replied, rubbing your back soothingly when you started to sob.

"I thought that I was never going to see you again...I was hurt too many times by that happening...I wasn't sure if I was ready for it to happen to you, too, and..."

A soft, reassuring kiss to your lips made you forget what you were going to say (which evidently made you end your rambling).

"I know that's what you're worried about the most, (Y/N), but I assure you that it won't happen to me...that I won't let it happen to you...I won't allow you to be hurt like that again." Kid said, his voice soft once he pulled away.

You blushed, throwing yourself at him again, Kid being the one person that you trusted enough to catch you without fail each and every time.

Kid smiled down at you, his golden gaze warmed when he looked at you, a small smile on his face as he looked at every feature to your face.

"Kid..." A voice called from down the hallway, causing both of your heads to turn.

Lord Death, Kid's Father, stood there, in his black cloak and mask, his silly voice floating through.

"Father? What's going on?" Kid asked, taking your hands firmly in his.

"You might want to come with me...you can bring (Y/N) too, if you want, but...*sigh*...be prepared to comfort her." Lord Death said, his silly voice hollowed somewhat.

"Kid?" You asked, the fear in your voice evident as you looked up at his face.

"Come with me." Kid said, holding out his hand for you to take.

You grabbed onto it, a half-step behind him, as Kid led you down to the Death Room.

* * *

Once you both had made it to the Death Room and noticed what was in there, you could've been sick if Kid wasn't there with you.

A woman, a woman who shared your eye color sat chained to one of Doctor Stein's dissection tables.

It was obvious who this person was to you...though you could barely say it out loud.

"Mother?" You asked, your voice wobbly and hushed as you looked at her.

The woman's head snapped up. "(Y/N), my darling, you've come to free me." The woman said, her eyes watery with unshed tears.

You looked at Kid, knowing that he knew who this woman was, and he knew the stories you had told about him.

"I didn't come here to free you. I came here because Lord Death summoned me, along with Kid." You said, your voice choked from holding back sobs.

* * *

The woman's eyes, which had once been teary, turned into stone-cold with anger.

She tried to lunge for you, but the binds that tied her down, and Kid, stopped her.

You looked up at Kid now. His own golden eyes had become dark with anger as well, though they were anger toward the woman for abandoning you years ago and then causing you to be the scared little girl you were today.

The scared little girl before you came to Death City. The scared little girl before Death the Kid had found you and taken you in. The scared little girl that was Kid's girlfriend.

* * *

"I won't let you anywhere near her. You don't deserve to be in her life anymore...not after the way you treated her." Kid said, his voice low and dangerous...so low and dangerous that it caused you to shiver.

"You listen to me, Son of the Grim Reaper Death himself, who are you to tell me that I am not allowed to be with my daughter? Besides that, what she told you...was all a lie." The woman said, a smirk on her face.

Kid glared back at her, an arm wound tightly (protectively) around your waist.

You shrunk back a little, your eyes showing how frightened you were once you looked up at him.

"You are just pathetic. You are a pathetic excuse for a Lady. And, besides, I think I do have a right because not only is she eighteen, which makes her a legal adult, not only is she my girlfriend, but, oh wait, she's not my girlfriend. Not anymore." Kid said, a smirk on his own face as he stared the woman down.

Your eyes widened...you knew what he was talking about. It was something that was shared only between your friends, yourself, and Kid.

It was the fact that you and Kid had eloped. You had eloped and gotten married...promising each other that you wouldn't say anything until you were older.

* * *

The woman's eyes turned to you, which made you fall back behind Kid just slightly.

"You're...you've...you've eloped?" The woman asked, her question directed at Kid but her eyes still on you.

"That's right. Which is why I won't let you anywhere near her." Kid said, wrapping his arms around you.

She didn't say anything...neither did you. There was nothing left to be said. Kid had said everything there was to be said.

With that, you turned and walked out of the Death Room, pretending not to hear her threats after the door had closed behind you.


	5. The Party, Threats, Hopes And Commands

You stood in the Grand Entrance to the DWMA, worriedly pacing.

"Where is he?" You asked yourself, your breathing quickening.

Kid was supposed to be your escort to the DWMA's party, but he hadn't shown up yet.

"Kid'll be here in a minute. He's just busy because of everything." Liz said, crossing her arms over her chest and an easy smirk settling over her face.

As if on cue, Kid came up to you, smiling apologetically before taking your hand and giving it a light, reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry...I kind of forgot to pick you up...and then when I went back to pick you up, I'd figured you'd already left, and then I got distracted by my Father calling me and..." Kid said, rambling before you pecked him on the lips.

"Its fine. You're here now and that's all that I care about." You told him, taking his hand and practically dragging him into the room with you.

"Alright then. Shall we go inside?" Kid asked, extending his arm to you.

You smiled and nodded, a faint blush on your cheeks, before you softly wrapped your arm through the crook in his elbow.

* * *

Kid walked you through the door, and you basically stepped back in awe once you realized what had happened.

The Ballroom of the DWMA had been turned black, white, (Kid) and (two f/c or two favorite colors).

"Oh...so this was what Father meant when he insisted to me the other day that you and I had to come together." Kid mused softly beside you.

You turned to Kid, both of your eyes widening in realization when you took in what the other was wearing.

Kid was wearing your first (f/c) button-up shirt, and a pair of second (f/c) pants, with the regular skull tie, jacket, and shoes he typically were.

You, on the other hand, were wearing a white short-sleeved blouse with white buttons down the front, and a floor-length black skirt, plus black-and-white striped boots (typically what Maka normally wore).

"Well...I guess we..." Kid said, coughing uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I guess we..." You replied, coughing as he did and hiding a smirk when he blushed in realization.

"It does look beautiful in here, though, doesn't it?" Kid asked, his golden eyes frantically searching around the room for something, anything, that he thought could distract you.

"Yes, it does...but...Kid, I..."

"Hey, you two! Come on over here!" Maka exclaimed, grabbing both of your hands and dragging you to a corner, therefore ending your conversation.

* * *

"Hello, Kid, (Y/N)." Tsubaki said in her usual kind voice.

"Hello, Tsubaki." Kid said, a small smile on his face.

"Hi, Tsubaki." You said after a moment, barely missing being hit by a potted plant of some kind.

Kid noticed something before you did and quickly pulled you out of the way.

By Kid's and Lord Death's orders, the Grand Hall had about eight chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

(One of them was staring to fall and Kid, noticing first, just so happened to pull you away at the right second and shield you from damage.)

* * *

"Are you alright?" Kid asked, once you had both regained your breath and the dust had cleared.

"I'm fine..." You said quietly, your form shaking somewhat as you tried to stand.

Kid, noticing this, grabbed you by the hand and gently pulled you up so that you were standing right beside him.

Your eyes widened and you tugged on Kid's sleeve accidentally when you realized that among the broken glass of the fallen chandelier, there was a folded-up piece of paper.

"Kid..." You whispered, your eyes trained on the paper before looking back at him.

Kid, noticing the paper, released your hand before quickly and quietly maneuvered through around the glass.

* * *

He grabbed the paper and unfolding it, his face turning even paler by the second before he quickly came over to you and dragged you to the ground just as an arrow soared past and nearly missed your head.

"Kid, what is it? What's going on?" You asked, your (e/c) eyes wide with fear.

Kid wordlessly handed you the piece of paper to read so he wouldn't have to explain it.

What was written, in typewriter font, was this: **_Death the Kid, I understand that your girlfriend is one of the many things that you care about. Since I can't get to your weapons or your Father and friends, I decided that this would be the next best thing. The chandelier was a warning. Next time, consider either yourself of your girlfriend dead. ~Anonymous PS: I guess that's your family's business, technically, isn't it?_**

You looked up at him again with tears in your eyes. It was happening again. The one you love was about to be taken away from you.

"(Y/N), you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let whoever this Anonymous person is do anything to you." Kid said, as though he had read your mind.

You gave him a watery smile before throwing your arms around him, definitely glad that he was there to protect you and keep you safe.

_Just like..._you shook the thoughts out of your head as you looked over Kid's shoulder, at a practically-seething Lord Death.

* * *

Kid, noticing something was up with you, pulled away and turned to look at where your gaze was fixed.

On the other side of the room, you and Kid both noticed, Lord Death seemed to notice that both you and Kid were watching him and tried to at least calm himself down before approaching you.

Which is exactly what he did. Lord Death strolled over to you both stopping directly in front of you, normal cheeriness gone for the time being.

"Kid...you need to keep an eye on (Y/N). I know you do that regularly, but with this threat...we can't take any chances." Lord Death said, his voice low.

"Yes, Father." Kid said, his voice barely above a whisper when he realized what his Father was actually getting at.

Kid's Mother was in the same sort of predicament, (of course she had been pregnant at the time) and it had been too much, and she had died.

Lord Death, without saying anything, knew that Kid would not only protect (Y/N) with his life, but he would also avenge his mother while doing so.

He only hoped that Kid would be even stronger than he was at this point...for poor (Y/N), of course...and Death City, and...for the DWMA and his friends.


	6. I Won't Let Anything Or Anyone Hurt You

You stood with Kid in the empty Grand Hall, practically glued to his hip.

The party had been finished for over two hours, and Kid hadn't moved from this spot...neither had you.

"Kid, did I do something to you?" You whispered as you looked out onto the Grand Hall and remembered all that had happened in the past few hours.

"Yes, you did...and you always do." Kid sighed, his hand entwined in yours.

You felt your head drooping...he wasn't supposed to say that.

"You...(Y/N)...you stole my heart and you always do." Kid said, giving your cheek a loving peck.

You blushed before wrapping your arms around him, smiling when he grabbed you around the waist and spinning you around.

"Kid!" You exclaimed, tilting to the side from dizziness.

Kid, noticing this, quickly yet gently grabbed you by the arm and steered you near him.

"Are you alright?' Kid asked, his eyes wide when you smiled apologetically at you.

"I'm fine...I promise. If I wasn't, then I'd tell you." You said with a small smile.

"I know. I just care about you so much and I don't want anything to happen." Kid said with a small smile and a squeeze of the hand.

"Kid, I hate the fact that you're so upset...I want to know what's wrong with you. And its not nothing because I know you." You said softly, tears gathering in your eyes.

"I want to keep you safe, that's all. I hate the fact that you're so upset because I just...I love you so much and when this random person comes and threatens to take you away from me...you know that I won't let that happen." Kid said, taking your hand.

You blushed and opened your mouth, about to say something, when your phone rang.

You shook your head when you looked at the screen, flipping it open.

"Oh...its just Liz...again." You said, shaking your head and rolling your eyes softly.

"Of course she would call you at a time like this." Kid said, chuckling softly.

You eyes widened when you realized it was a text that said: _**Get Down!**_

You grabbed onto Kid before throwing you both to the ground.

* * *

A flaming arrow came whizzing past your heads and hit one of the pillars near you.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Kid asked, attempting to help you up.

"I'm fine...Kid! Your arm, its!" You exclaimed, grabbing onto it gently.

"Its fine, its just a little cut." Kid said, putting a hand to your cheek.

"You don't get it. Kid, those flames on that arrow aren't regular flames...they're poisonous...they can kill a man." You said, tears falling from your eyes.

"Yes, and I'm not a man. I'm a Shinigami, which means it won't effect me as much, you know that." Kid said, gently wiping the tears from your eyes.

"Right. I forgot." You said, your voice shaking from fear.

"Come on, lets get you home and warmed up." Kid said softly, placing his coat around your shoulders and taking your hand to guide you out of the DWMA.

* * *

Kid summoned Beelzebub, stepped on, and held a hand out to you.

You grabbed onto his hand, stepping onto the board, before wrapping your arms quickly around you.

Smiling, Kid rode home, loving the fact that you were holding him so tightly that he could barely see straight.

Once he had stopped in front of the house, Kid allowed you to step off first, following right after you.

Once Beelzebub disappeared from sight, Kid grabbed your hand and led you to the front door.

The door opened without Kid having to do anything. Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were all standing there and waiting.

You stepped inside, both you and Kid wincing when Liz opened her mouth.

* * *

"Where have you two been? We've been worried sick!" Liz snapped, gesturing to herself and Patty when she said "we".

"We were at the Academy, that's all. Besides, its not as if we're hurt or anything, Liz." Kid said, crossing his arms over his chest and stepping in front of you.

"Liz, you know that I would never do anything to put Kid in danger. If I thought that he would be in danger...I wouldn't even be here." You said, stepping in front of Kid and glaring at the older girl.

"Wait, what? You wouldn't even be here? What do you mean you wouldn't even be here?" Kid asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Kid, if I thought you were in danger...I would leave. I would go back home and be with my Mom." You said, tears in your eyes.

"No. That won't happen. (Y/N), you know that I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, you can't leave." Kid said, taking your hands in his own.

"Why wouldn't you let me leave?" You asked, choking on sobs.

"I told you that I would always be with you...I would always protect you. I can't do that if you're away from me now can I?" He replied with a soft smile.

"Kid, I..." You said softly, blushing when you put a small smile on his face and kissed his mouth softly.

"You are something else...you just can't make up your mind, can you?" Kid asked softly, taking your hand with a small smile.

"Of course not. I'm dating you, aren't I?" You asked, stretching up on your tiptoes to kiss his mouth again.

"Ok, we know that you love each other, but, you don't need to let the rest of us know that you're in love...we already know." Maka said teasingly with a small smile.

"Nothing will hurt you, ever. You and I both know that I care about you so much, you have no idea." Kid said, pretty much ignoring Maka while you rolled your eyes.

That was when you knew: he wouldn't let anything hurt you, and you were determined to tell him the same thing...that you wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt him, either.


	7. The Day That You Met

_**A/N: When it goes into your thoughts, it will be italicized, just to let you know. Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

You were staring out one of the many windows of Gallows Manor, lost in thought.

Wondering what you were thinking about?

You were thinking about the day that you and your boyfriend, Death the Kid, first met.

* * *

_It was a misty night in Death City, even though you could barely tell._

_You were without a weapon, in an alley, with a hungry Kishin standing in front of you._

_Your back was pressed up against the brick wall of the building, your (e/c) eyes watery and wide with fear._

_You heard voices, and footsteps. You tried to turn your head to see who it was, but you were paralyzed with fear._

_A girl with blonde pigtails holding a scythe ran up to you, a boy with black hair with three white stripes on one side of his head and carrying two pistols in each hand followed close behind._

_"Kid." The girl said, her grip on the handle of the scythe tightening._

_The boy turned his head to the side to look at her, his eyes wide._

_"Maka?" He asked in the same voice, his gaze darting between you, and her._

_"You get that girl out of here. Soul and I will handle the Kishin." Maka said, her voice low._

_"Of course." Kid said, clearing his throat before turning away from the girl._

_She and her partner headed for the Kishin, while Kid headed for you._

* * *

_You involuntarily flinched when you saw him get closer._

_"Not to worry, I'm not going to harm you." Kid said, his voice somewhat soothing._

_Your eyes slowly opened before you sank back against the wall and down to the ground._

_Your (f/c) dress was ripped in many places, and your (h/c) hair that was in an elegant updo had fallen out and was around your shoulders._

_"No time for that. I must get you out of here." Kid said to you, holding out a hand._

_You took it before standing up, following him out of the alleyway._

_Both of your steps ran out along the pavement, you trying to keep in step with him._

_He took a board seemingly out of thin air and stepped on, turning back around to take your hand._

_You were hesitant. The first guy who had seemed to be sweet and caring had turned out to be...You shook your head before grabbing his hand and stepping on._

_He started to make the board fly, you holding on as tightly as you could._

_"So, I don't believe that we've been properly introduced." He called back to you as you flew through the air.  
_

_"I guess we haven't." You said softly, not sure if he had even hurt you._

_"Alright then. My name is Death the Kid, the son of the Shinigami Lord Death himself. And you are?" Kid called, swerving to avoid hitting a blast of air._

_"Oh, its (F/N). (F/N) (L/N)." You replied, your voice shaky as the board landed to the ground. _

_"Its a pleasure to meet you, (F/N). I do hope to meet you again." Kid said softly before flying away._

* * *

You were shook out of your thoughts when you felt a hand on your shoulder, whipping your head around in the process.

Kid stood there, a smile on his face as he looked at you, taking in your flushed pink face.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked softly, sitting down beside you on the window sill.

"The day we first met." You answered without pause.

Kid smiled, placing a hand on your cheek before giving your lips a quick peck.

"Ah. That's the day I've dreamt about since that day...especially since the day that you first moved in with me." Kid said, his own eyes seemed lost in thought.

"Kid." You said with a smile before you reached up and kissed him once again.

"What is it? (Y/N), you're crying, what is it?" Kid asked once you had pulled away, grabbing you by the shoulders.

"I'm fine...its just...you make me so happy...and since that day, the day that you saved me and made sure that I was alright before you left...I just already make you happy." You said, trying to get rid of the tears that had made him worry.

"You know that that was my exact goal, don't you?" Kid asked, wrapping his arms around you.

"What was your goal, Kid?" You asked, knowing that you would probably regret asking because you would feel stupid.

"I wanted to protect you. I had...different...feelings for you. Strong feelings for you, as in, love." Kid said before running a hand through your hair.

You smiled and blushed before you leaned into his soft touch.

"You know, I was kind of upset when you flew away that day. I cared about you so much...and I'm pretty sure I loved you after that moment." You said before you looked away from him.

"You do not have to worry about me leaving you again, I've told you that before and I'll tell you that as many times as it takes for you to believe me. Besides, this proves it." Kid said, holding up your hand that had the ring he had given you when you first started dating.

"I know that you love me. You've proved to me that you have...and I wouldn't have it any other way.' You said softly with a small smile.

His lips met yours in a fierce battle before you finally gave in, or, submitted to him.

You whimpered slightly when you felt his hand snake around to your back, and you couldn't help but smile at him.

You pulled away, resting your head against his chest.

You couldn't help but smile as you both remembered about the day that you met.


	8. Overprotective Boyfriend

You were walking down the streets of Death City with your boyfriend, Death the Kid.

He had an arm wrapped firmly around your waist, as if trying to protect you.

"Kid, are you alright?" You asked as you looked up at him.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine. What about you? You look cold." Kid said, taking off his suit jacket and draping it over your shoulders.

"Kid, something else is going on with you." You said, an eyebrow raised at him.

You were walking to some bar that Liz had in mind, approaching it fast.

"Everything is fine, I promise." Kid said with a small smile before he kissed your cheek.

* * *

You both stepped up to the entrance, Kid holding the door open for you.

You stepped in, smiling up at him as you walked through the entrance.

Kid stepped through with you and you both looked around for Liz.

She was, as expected, at the bar with all of your other friends.

Kid took your hand, leading you over and glaring at all of the guys who were wolf-whistling (besides your friends).

You gave him a small smile, telling him to basically calm down.

He smiled back, his body visibly relaxing.

* * *

"Its about time you two got here to worship your god!" Blackstar yelled, loud as usual.

Kid and yourself just shook your heads, knowing that no words were needed.

"What can I get you two?" Justin Law, who worked here (he was not good at his other job) asked with a knowing smile.

"I'll have a coffee." Kid said, squeezing your hand before sitting down beside Soul.

"And I know that you'll want a water." Justin told you, winking.

Both yours and Kid's mouths were wide open with amazement.

"H-how did you...?" Kid started to ask.

"Hey, when you have special connections with Lord Death, you tend to know these types of things." Justin said, smiling before turning to make the drinks.

As soon as Justin turned around, you shared a knowing look with Kid, who just held his arms out to you.

You smiled before sitting in his lap, giggling when Liz gave you a weird look.

Kid glared back before quickly nodding his head in the direction of a gentleman sitting a few seats down from you that made both you and Kid uncomfortable.

Liz made that kind of, "Oh" expression before quickly looking away.

"Ha Ha, Kid's jealous~!" Patty said as she usually did before giggling.

"I am not jealous." Kid hissed, his grip tightening on your waist when that same guy walked passed.

"Yeah, sure you're not jealous." Liz teased, gesturing to his hands which had basically turned purple from the way they were wrapped around you.

"He's right. He's not jealous...he's just overprotective." You replied softly before kissing his cheek.

Kid blushed a scarlet red, which no one really thought was possible before smiling down at you.

* * *

You snuggled up to him, a smile ever-present on your face.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, jerking it out of the person's grasp when you realized that it wasn't Kid's.

Your said boyfriend set you gently onto your feet before whipping around himself.

"Listen...you had better stay away from her and keep your hands off of her or so help me..." Kid started, his voice firm before he was pushed back.

You and the others quickly grabbed him to keep him from falling.

"Kid, I swear I'm fine...just stop this, please." You begged, your voice shaking.

"No. I told you that I wouldn't let what could have happened when we first met happen to you again...I promised you and I don't break a promise." Kid stated firmly.

"He also doesn't back down from any fight...no matter how dangerous." Liz added under her breath.

* * *

"Kid, stop...you don't need to prove anything to me...I know that's what you're doing." You pleaded with him.

He didn't answer, he just looked at you out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought you told me that you were going to let me see the real you." You said softly, somewhat encouraged.

"How do you know that this isn't the real me?" Kid asked, his voice hollowed and emotionless.

"I know that this isn't real you. It may be the possessed you, but not the real you. The real you is a side of that not many people have seen...I am one of the not so many people...so I would know." You said, your own voice hardening.

* * *

That seem to snap him out of it.

Kid whirled around, his eyes losing the glazed-over look that you had just-now noticed claimed his eyes moments before.

"(Y/N)...I...I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..." Kid said, his voice faltering as he tried to think.

"Its ok...as long as we're both going to be ok, I'm fine with it, I promise." You said before wrapping your arms around him.

Relieved tears fell from your eyes before you looked up and saw the guy still standing there.

Once you noticed, you shared a look with Kid.

You grabbed him and slammed your mouths together, seeing the guy (and girl who you hadn't noticed standing next to him) huff and turn quickly away.

As soon as they walked away (your eyes were open) you pulled away from Kid, who smirked at you before kissing your cheek.

You blushed before taking his hands, linking his fingers with yours symmetrically.

"You are something beautiful...you know that, don't you?" Kid asked with a small smile.

"I didn't say that I didn't." You replied with a small giggle.

"Good." Kid replied before grabbing your waist and kissing your lips.

You couldn't help but smile into the kiss before pulling away softly.

That was when you knew that yes, Kid was your boyfriend..but he was your overprotective boyfriend...and you loved him for it.


	9. Festival Love

_**A/N: So, I decided to continue writing either my first or my second Reader and Death the Kid. We'll see. Read and review, we'll see don't hate.**_

* * *

It was a normal sunny day in Death City, Nevada.

You were up early, earlier than usual.

You were making breakfast in the kitchen, before you heard a thud and someone running down the stairs.

You figured that it was Liz and/or Patty, since they always woke up before Kid.

You felt arms wrap around you, causing you to jump before you realized: it was Kid.

"Is something wrong, Kid?" You asked, amused when you felt him staring.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just planned something for us to do today. You know that festival my father has been talking about...well, we're going." Kid said, rambling on.

"What's the occasion?" You asked, a small smile on your face.

"There's no occasion, I just don't get to spend enough time with you. I have our suitcase packed." Kid explained.

"Kid that's sweet, but, why do we need to pack? You did say its your father's festival." You pointed out, smiling softly when he blushed.

"Oh, that's right, did I forget to mention we'll be staying in a hotel during this festival?" Kid asked, finally realizing he forgot something.

"Not until now, no." You replied, continuing on with breakfast.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Little did either one of you know, Liz and Patty were on the phone with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"We have to spy on them...Kid's been acting strange lately." Liz explained into the phone, trying to ignore Patty's humming.

"I think we can manage...just as long as Kid doesn't realize we're following him." Tsubaki replied, her kind voice sounding somewhat annoyed at Black*Star.

"Alright then. I guess we should go." Liz said, hanging up.

* * *

You, Kid, and your suitcase were on Beelzebub, flying toward the festival.

You arrived at noon, though you couldn't help but feel that someone was watching you.

You shook it off as nothing, instead taking Kid's hand when he held it out to you.

* * *

You walked through the aisles, stopping and pulling on Kid's arm when you saw cotton candy, causing Kid to laugh.

"As if I hadn't expected this to go any other way." Kid explained, gently pulling you to the cotton candy.

"Are you two husband and wife? You look so good together." The man behind the machine says with a smile as you approach.

"Yes!" You and Kid say at the same time, which caused you to blush and him to smile.

Kid examines the cotton candy and passes out because its not symmetrical.

"What's up with him?" The cotton candy maker asks, astonished.

"Oh, he has OCD and its not symmetrical. He gets like this, though it has dumbed down a little." You explained, sitting down next to him and blowing on his face.

* * *

Kid's eyes flutter open as he sits up and takes your hand, just barely missing seeing Patty dressed up as a bear and Liz dressed up as a zebra.

Tsubaki and Black*Star, he barely noticed, were behind a bush, while Maka was walking aimlessly around, looking for them all.

You heard Kid's stomach growl, which distracted you both.

You laugh and so does he as you help him stand up and lead him to the corndogs, the only food that won't make him pass out.

* * *

You hand Kid his and he eats it, one arm wrapped securely around your back so you don't fall off of the bench.

Kid decided to ride the Ferris Wheel with you (every cliche romance has a ferris wheel) but he forgot that you were afraid of heights (I also realize that you ride on Beelzebub).

Since you were scared, Kid grabbed your hand, which caused you to flinch.

"Don't worry. Just hold my hand and close your eyes. It will be over before you know it." Kid said soothingly, his hand tight in yours.

The ride started, your eyes squeezed shut and his hand still in your own.

* * *

"Is that...?" Kid asked a few minutes later, causing you to open your eyes and gasp once they were focused.

Black*Star leaped onto the electric post, jumped on the wrong one, and got zapped.

Kid laughs at Black*Star, and your attention is on Kid.

You feel butterflies in your stomach and blush at him when he's not looking.

You moved in closer, turning his head so it was facing you.

Your lips brushed against each other, and Black*Star fell.

* * *

Tsubaki catches Blackstar after he falls and they just stare at the two of you in awe.

The Ferris Wheel stops, and your eyes open.

Kid smiles at you, and you don't hear the man telling you to get off the ride.

After a few minutes, you blush before getting off. Hand in hand with Kid, of course.

* * *

Kid leads you to the roller coaster, your hand still in his own.

You didn't notice, and neither did Kid, but Patty and Liz were in the back as to not be seen.

You get excited...you want to feel the wind in your hair.

The guy puts the bar on you and the coaster goes up.

Patty is screaming and staring worriedly at Liz.

You laugh and so does Kid, and he's staring at you while doing so.

* * *

The ride ends before you know it, Maka standing obviously in a bush costume.

The group who was following you gets together and finally gives up.

You and Kid make it to the hotel.

"I'll be back in a few. You just stay here and relax." Kid calls as he's going out the door.

You sigh as you sit on the bed, already dressed in one of his old t-shirts as a nightgown.

* * *

Before you knew it, he came back in, you running up to greet him with a smile.

"I'm tired from the festival. Wanna go to sleep?" Kid asked, taking your hand with a smile.

You nod your head before settling in beside him and falling asleep.


	10. Blake, Ray, & Drama

You were standing inside the kitchen at Gallows Manor, a small smile on your face when you saw all of the pictures of Kid, the Thompson sisters, and yourself.

You realized that two people were missing.

Your best friends: Blake and Ray Yamada.

You missed them, and Kid didn't even know them.

* * *

Your head snapped in the direction of the front door, and you screamed in delight when you realized that on your front porch were the two people you had been thinking about.

Kid, however, mistaking the screaming for something bad, raced down the stairs until he was right next to you.

"What is it? What happened? What's wrong?" Kid asked in a ramble before he saw you open the door.

"Blake! Ray!" You exclaimed, throwing your arms around them at the same time.

"(Y/N)!" They exclaimed at the same time, their own arms wrapped around you.

The three of you pulled away, chatting animatedly until you heard a throat being cleared.

"Oh! Blake, Ray, this is Kid, my boyfriend." You said, smiling when Kid grabbed your hand.

"You did well for yourself, didn't you, (Y/N)?" Blake asked jokingly, causing his brother to bop him on the back of the head.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you." Kid said, holding out his hand and shaking both Ray and Blake's.

"And I'm sure we would've heard about you..." Ray started.

"...if someone heard of something called calling." Blake finished with a grin in your direction.

* * *

"I..." You started, trying to explain.

"That's not her fault." Kid interjected, his voice firm.

"What?" Blake asked, arms crossed. (He wasn't as well-tempered as his brother).

"We both agreed that when she first came here she shouldn't have contact with anyone outside, meaning you two. Once the coast was clear, I guess we both got preoccupied with different things." Kid explained apologetically, causing you to sigh with relief.

You had thought that since they were from your past, Kid wouldn't like them automatically and wouldn't even pretend to get along with him, though it was the opposite at this point.

Ray was as calm as he'd always been, always ready to meet new people...even if that person was his brother's best friend (that eventually became his best friend)'s boyfriend.

Blake wasn't as calm, but he didn't threaten to kill Kid since he'd stepped through the door for "stealing" you, which was a step-up for him.

* * *

You all stepped through, sitting on adjacent couches.

Kid sat beside you, his hand in your own, while the boys sat across from you, a glare on the face of one, a small smile on the face of the other.

"So, are you keeping her safe, Shinigami?" Blake asked, practically spitting out the last word.

"Blake!" You exclaimed, astonished until Kid held up a hand to you.

"Of course I am. I love her and I always will." Kid stated calmly to Blake, his eyes focused on Ray.

Ray smiled in content, and Blake gave a small contented smile at you, which caused you to grin happily.

"So how'd you two meet, anyway?" Blake asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well..." Kid started, his eyes locked on yours.

* * *

_Your back was pressed up against the wall of an alley, your favorite dress ripped._

_A hungry Kishin stood in front of you._

_Before you knew it, a boy with gold eyes and three white stripes in his hair had gotten you to safety, leaving you to forever love him._

* * *

You found yourself snuggling up against Kid's shoulder, a habit of yours ever since you first started dating.

His arm was wrapped around you, a habit of his own.

"So you two actually met on a mission?" Ray asked, truly fascinated.

"Well, we met a few different times. That was just the first." Kid explained, a small smile on his face as he seemed to remember every single time you two had met.

You smiled at him and giggled, happy that this was going better than first planned.

"(Y/N), I'm going to ask you something." Blake said, his gaze locked on your own.

"Blake..." Ray warned, until Kid held up a hand.

"Let's hear him." Kid said, an arm around you as your eyes were focused on Blake's.

"Does he really make you happy?" Blake asked, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"Of course he does. Why do you ask?" You said, not missing a beat.

"If he makes you happy, truly happy, then I'm all for it." Blake said, smiling when you hugged him.

"We're staying in Death City." Ray spoke up, hugging you as well.

"What?" You asked, happy that they were staying.

"We didn't want to be separated from you again...so we figured the best way would be for us to move here." Blake explained, shrugging his shoulders with a grin.

You looked back at Kid, who smiled enthusiastically at you before opening his arms to you.

You ran into his arm, a small smile on your face as you fell into his warm embrace.

* * *

"Yeah, you two are definitely perfect for each other." Blake finally agreed after awhile.

You and Kid beamed at each other, smiles on each of their faces.

"Do you want me to make something to eat?" You asked, jumping up.

"You don't have to, we can do it." Blake said, Ray nodding.

"Oh please, you two are guests. It'll be no trouble, really." You said, giving Kid a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"She didn't mean it like that. That's just how we do things around here. I've done the same thing when she showed up on my doorstep wearing a jacket that was so long on her it came down to her knees." Kid told the boys after you disappeared into the kitchen.

"No, I get it." Ray said, waving a hand in a no big deal gesture.

"Let me guess, that jacket was yours, wasn't it?" Blake asked, arms crossed.

"No, Blake. Actually, it was yours." Kid said with a soft smile on his face.

Blake's eyes widened, smiling softly on his face.

* * *

You came back in with a smile.

"What's going on?" You asked, the tray you were carrying wobbling somewhat.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine." Kid said, taking the tray from you.

As far as you knew, everything was fine. And Kid was determined to keep it that way.


	11. Snowy Day

You, Kid, Liz, Patty, and the others were playing in the snow.

Patty was running around, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue with Liz chasing her.

Maka and Soul are making snow angels.

You were sitting on the steps of your house, when a snowball hit you in the face.

"Kid!" You exclaimed, jumping up.

"What? Its not as if I did anything?" Kid asked, trying to act innocent.

You jumped him, causing him to fall in the snow.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ice, Spirit and Stein were ice skating together, and Kid just seemed to see them.

Kid grabbed your hand, spinning you around as the snow fell around you.

You smiled at him before taking a handful of snow and hitting him in the face with it.

"Payback." You whispered in a sing song voice, skipping away from him.

Kid smiled, shaking his head, before running after you through the snow.

You felt yourself falling into the snow, a small smile on your face when you turned around and saw his gaze locked on your own.

Kid's eyes widened when he saw your smile before he leaned down, his lips touching yours.

While you were kissing, you felt snow being thrown onto the both of you, causing him to fall back onto you.

* * *

You giggled before Kid rolled over, laughing himself.

Once the two of you looked up, you realized that Liz and Patty were standing over you, Patty laughing, and Liz amused.

Kid smirked before standing up, taking your hand to help you up as well.

"Kid, are your friends always this weird?" You asked, laughing as you sat up.

"Well, it depends on what you call friends, and depends on what you call weird." Kid said, shrugging his shoulders somewhat.

"You know we're still standing here, right?" Liz asked, hands on her hips.

You shivered in your somewhat thin winter coat, causing Kid to notice with a smile.

Kid took off his coat, wrapping it around your shoulders with a small yet tired smile, knowing that you were about to protest as you walked away from Liz and Patty.

"Kid...you need this more than I do, believe me." You said, trying to shrug the coat off of your shoulders.

"No, (Y/N). You believe me, darling. I care more about you. Besides, I'm a Shinigami. I don't react to cold the same way a regular human teenage boy would." Kid said, reminding you of the last part before wrapping the coat back around your shoulders.

"That's kind of true." You said with a small smile before grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

* * *

Kid wrapped his arms around your waist, smiling at you and tilting his head.

"Are you sure you're alright? Something's going on with you, (Y/N), and I do wish you would tell me why." Kid said, a small sigh leaving his lips.

"Kid, I swear nothing is going on. If something was going on, I would tell you. You know that I would tell you." You said with a smile before giving his lips a quick peck.

"Alright then. As long as you're sure. I need you to know that you can tell me anything. No matter the outcome. You can tell me anything, but I need to know that you will." Kid replied, nodding his head somewhat.

"Kid, sweetheart, I will definitely tell you anything. That is one thing that will not change." You said, grabbing his face in your hands and kissing him.

"I believe you. I definitely believe you. Of course I like the fact that we're living together. It makes everything much easier." Kid said, an arm around your shoulder.

You snuggled into him, a small smile on your face before kissing his lips and your bright (e/c) eyes staring straight up at you.

"You're adorable." He said with affection, love and admiration in his eyes.

You giggled at him, a blush on your face as you looked up at him.

* * *

"Why does it have to be so cold?" You asked, tilting your head.

"That is one thing I cannot answer off the top of my head." Kid answered, taking your hand.

You playfully rolled your eyes, a small smile slipping across your face.

Kid grabbed your hand, squeezing it with a smile of his own on his face.

Since you were cold, you leaned against his shoulder as you both walked.

Kid rubbed your upper arm, pressing a small kiss to your temple.

* * *

You beamed at him before Black*Star, being the idiot that he always is, pushed Kid into the snow, somehow causing you to somehow land on top of him.

You groaned somewhat, Kid quickly sitting up, with you following close behind.

"I'm so sorry!" Kid exclaimed, holding out a hand and helping you up.

"Its fine. Black*Star's an idiot as usual." You replied, quickly standing up as the snow seeped through both coats.

"You're freezing. I can make some hot chocolate once we get inside to warm you up a little." Kid said, wrapping his arms around you and rubbing your arms.

"That sounds so good right about now." You said, a faint blush coating your cheeks.

"I know. We're all watching a movie after and you know as well as I do that they're will be some cuddling all around. Black*Star and Tsubaki, Soul and Maka, Liz and Patty (sisterly), and...if you want to, you and me." Kid said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like that. But, uh...never mind." You said, shrugging your shoulders.

"What? What were you about to say?" He asked, grabbing your arm.

"I was about to ask you to put on a somewhat scary movie, to give me a chance to get a little closer to you...but Liz would freak." You said, a faint smirk on your face.

"It'll be fine. Liz'll have Patty, who's the best person ever in that situation." Kid said with a small smile.

You all walked back in the house, ready for movies and hot chocolate. And so ended your snowy day.


	12. Hot Chocolate and Movies

You were sitting on the couch, the others around you.

Kid was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate, while Black*Star and Soul picked the movie.

"So, how are you and Kid doing, exactly?" Maka asked in a hushed voice, sitting beside you.

"We're doing fine. It's a definite that we're fine." You said, a faint blush on your cheeks.

Kid walked in the room, balancing a tray full of snacks and drinks.

"Here, let me help you." You said, standing up and walking over to him.

"I've got it. Trust me. In my opinion, the point of this is so you can relax and stay warm." Kid said, smiling at you before kissing your cheek softly.

You rolled your eyes playfully before following him, a small smile easily slipping over your face.

Maka somehow (probably because of her soul perception) realized that something was going on with you and Kid...something more that you weren't telling them.

Black*Star, being as annoying as always, jumped up and in Kid's way, causing both you and Kid to scream at him and punch him, all the while Kid not dropping the tray he was holding.

* * *

"Heyo, Kiddos!" A chipper voice called, causing Kid to somewhat cringe.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Kid hissed, jumping up and effectively knocking the tray off of the table.

The tray, along with the table, fell to the floor, sending a splintering crack (table) and glass breaking (everything else).

You shook your head, standing up and walking into the kitchen to retrieve the mop and bucket before putting in a symmetrical amount of water into said bucket.

You wordlessly walked back into the room, Liz not so gently nudging Kid out-of-the-way so you could clean up the mess he had created.

Lord Death was rambling on and on as usual. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you kids were alright, especially because of..." He trailed off at Kid's glare.

"Well, obviously because of the fact that we all go to his school, isn't that right, Father?" Kid asked, tilting his head and a fake easy smile settling over his face.

You stood up, gripping Kid's arm to keep his temper under control.

"Kid, you're keeping something from us. Both of you are." Maka said softly.

"What is this, a conspiracy?" Liz asked, raising a perfectly plucked blond-ish eyebrow.

"Conspiracy? Conspiracies aren't cool." Soul mumbled, leaning back against the couch.

"There's no conspiracy, alright? And maybe we are keeping something from all of you, what's it to you?" Kid asked, anger dripping from his voice.

* * *

"I gave up a baby when I was younger, alright?! Not like, twelve, but like, two years ago, I think." You blurted, a faint blush on your cheeks.

"Alright. That explains one. What about the other?" Maka asked, hands on her hips.

"It was my baby. It was mine and hers. We dated before everyone thought that we did...it was my baby, alright?" Kid said, shaking his head.

Everyone's eyes widened collectively, well, except for yours and Kid's.

Both of your eyes were looking at the ground, and you're hands were entwined.

"Well, I'd better be going now, bye~!" Lord Death said, quickly moving across the room and to the door.

"Wait, what did Lord Death have to do with any of this?" Maka asked, confused for the first time ever in her life.

"He knew. He was the one who set up the adoption in the first place." You mumbled tearfully.

"So if it was both of your baby, who took the baby?" Liz asked, hands on her hips.

"Well...um...Maka's father took the baby." Kid said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Wait! My Papa knew about this?! Why didn't he tell me?!" Maka screamed, enraged.

"Maka, you have an uncool restraining order on him. That's probably why. Besides, you didn't notice that your "little sister" had Kid's hair and (Y/N)'s eyes?" Soul asked, chuckling softly.

Maka's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, Kid and You both having a bright red blush painted on your faces.

* * *

Once Kid seemed to get out of his shock, he took your hand and led you into the kitchen.

"Um...Kid?" You asked, tilting your head.

"I thought you could help me make some more hot chocolate. I had a feeling that we both wanted out of that situation." Kid explained, chuckling nervously.

You smiled before rifling through the cabinets for cups, smirking at Kid.

"What'd you find?" Kid asked, smirking and yet nervous.

You showed him a sloppily painted ceramic yellow mug, obviously hand made, with Kid's name on it in pink.

"Oh, you found Patty's random art project." Kid said, chuckling as he went back to making the actual hot chocolate.

"Why didn't anyone tell me we had this? Its like something a little girl would make for her..." You started, before Kid covered your mouth with his hand.

"Don't say it! Listen, Patty doesn't know that I actually like it. I told her that I accidentally lost it, though I'm sure that Liz knows something about it." Kid explained, his voice becoming calmer after the first three words.

You couldn't help but giggle at him, walking around him to put marshmallows in only Kid's cup (you knew how much he loved them.)

Kid retaliated, putting marshmallows in your own cup before grabbing Kid's cup and placing it to your lips, while he took yours and placed it to his own.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Kid asked, shaking his head.

"I don't know. Don't ask me." You said with a light giggle, smiling when he grabbed you around the waist.

Your lips had barely touched when someone coughed in the doorway, startling you both to jump away from each other.

"Hey, lovebirds. Everyone's waiting on you to get the snacks and start the movie. You can continue the little makeout session once something terrifying happens." Liz said, winking before walking back into the room.

You and Kid grabbed the drinks and snacks, quickly going into the other room just as the movie started.

* * *

You jumped five minutes in, which made you feel stupid.

"(Y/N), you alright?" A voice whispered in your ear.

You looked over to see Kid gazing at you worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." You said, shrugging it off as nothing before turning back to the screen.

You jumped again, and you heard a sigh.

Kid wrapped an arm around you, which caused you to snuggle against him in comfort.

Oh so was ended your night of hot chocolate and movies.


	13. Cliche

_**A/N: Ok, so I can't decide whether to make a 100 Drabbles of DTK X Reader. Someone help me with that please! Either review on this story and let me know if I should or not, or PM me about it...making DTK X Reader Drabbles the subject. Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

You felt an arm around your shoulder in the morning, and opened your somewhat tired dark (e/c) eyes.

Kid stared back at you, his own honey-gold eyes half-lidded from either lack of sleep or just waking up.

"Morning, beautiful." Kid said softly, gently kissing your lips.

"Good morning to you, too." You greeted back, leaning against his chest somewhat.

You knew it was cliché, but you liked it when Kid called you beautiful. It gave you the butterfly feeling in your stomach. (Of course you would never _tell _him that.)

"Oh, by the way, before I forget, don't be alarmed if you walk downstairs and see everyone down there." Kid said, a faint chuckle escaping his lips.

"Did they not go home last night?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at your boyfriend.

"No. Maka was too scared because of the movie, plus Soul didn't feel like moving, so I gave permission for them to stay, which made Black*Star want to stay, which, of course, by comparison, made Tsubaki want to stay as well." Kid explained, smiling tiredly.

"Good point. This is all just...so unbelievable." You said, sighing somewhat.

"Unbelievable? What's unbelievable?" Kid asked, his voice soft as he looked at you.

"N-nothing, just forget I said anything." You said, your voice choked as you sat up.

* * *

"(F/N) (M/N) (L/N), you tell me now. I thought we could tell each other everything." Kid said, his voice somewhat demanding.

"Kid...its just...*sigh* all of it. All of it is unbelievable. Being here, living with you, having everyone down there as my friends...it just...doesn't seem real." You said, avoiding his knowing gaze.

"(Y/N)...I told you that you never have to feel that way when you are with me." Kid said, taking your hand and kissing the top.

"I know. That's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place." You said, starting to stand up from the bed.

Kid jumped up after you, grabbing your arm and slamming his lips against yours.

There were the butterflies again...but this time...along with fireworks.

You pulled away after a few minutes, both of you breathing heavily as Kid swiped a piece of hair out of your (h/c) eyes.

You smiled up at him, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You really are beautiful, (Y/N)." Kid said, wrapping his arms around you.

A slight awww was heard in the background, causing the two of you to jump apart, though you're hands were still entwined.

* * *

Everyone mentioned in the beginning stood behind you, and you couldn't help but smirk at the look on Kid's face.

You grabbed his hand, putting it around his shoulder as you leaned your back against his chest.

"How about we all get downstairs?" Liz suggested, raising an eyebrow at you and Kid.

Kid smiled before taking your hand and starting to lead you downstairs.

Before you knew it, everyone else was at the bottom of the stairs as Kid started to lead you down.

For some reason, you felt a sharp pain in your stomach and knelt on the landing, leaving a shocked Kid kneeling next to you.

* * *

"(Y/N)? (Y/N), what's wrong? What happened?" Kid asked, kneeling beside you and trying to help you back up.

Once you were on your feet, you yelped in pain again, causing him to quickly set you back on the landing.

"Something's wrong...my stomach...pain." You said, clutching your stomach with one hand and Kid's hand with the other.

"Maka! Liz! Someone! Get Dr. Stein!" Kid yelled down the stairs frantically, his hand never leaving yours.

* * *

It wasn't long before Dr. Stein was called. He walked up the stairs, pausing to take in the appearance of both yourself and Kid.

"What exactly is the problem?" Dr. Stein asked, leaning down to your level.

"She just said her stomach hurt. That's all." Kid said, wrapping his arms around you comforting.

Dr. Stein nodded before putting a hand on your stomach, causing you to cringe and back up into Kid's arms.

"Well...I can't entirely be sure...but all I can say is that either she is pregnant...or its the work of a witch." Dr. Stein said, his gaze locked on Kid's.

"She's not pregnant, I'm sure of it. If she was, she would have told me by now. It's obviously the work of a witch." Kid said in your defense.

Your eyes misted, and your voice was choked.

"Kid? If I did end up pregnant, does that mean that you wouldn't want the baby?" You asked, your eyes misted as you avoided his eyes.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, (Y/N). I just didn't think that you were because we haven't done anything like that since the past." Kid said sincerely.

You looked up at him before trying to stand, Kid quickly grabbing your hand to help guide you into a standing position.

Your gaze misted again as you sprinted to get away from not only Dr. Stein, but also from Kid.

"(Y/N), wait!" Kid called, running after you and out the door.

* * *

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" Kid called once actually out the door, spinning around.

He heard voices, but he figured that the more-female one couldn't possibly be yours, though it was.

Kid ran, and then when he noticed your voice grew louder, he ran up to you, taking you into his arms with a smile.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" Kid asked sternly, causing you to nod.

* * *

Kid brought you back to the house, setting you down on the couch before grabbing you both back something to eat.

Once he did come back into the room, Kid kissed the top of your head.

You both ate in silence, and you realized that your relationship may have been a bit cliché, but you wouldn't change it...not for the world.


	14. The Party and the Secret Diet

You were sitting at a party that was basically in honor of the relationship of you and Kid.

You sat with Maka and Tsubaki at a table, pushing away all food they tried to give you.

"Guys, I told you, I can't eat any of that stuff. Its too fattening." You said anytime they asked.

"(Y/N), this is a party for you and Kid." Maka said, a hand on your arm.

"I know that. But I mean, look at Liz and Patty. Look how skinny they are. I want Kid to still love me. He won't love me if I don't lose weight." You said, shaking your head.

"Really? Well, the way Kid is staring at you right now doesn't prove that he loves the way you look in that stunning fire engine red mini dress, nothing does." Tsubaki said with a soft smile.

* * *

You turned around. It was true. Kid was talking to an older man, and the man's back was to you, but Kid's eyes were on you.

The man and Kid both moved through the crowd quickly, causing you to blink rapidly before standing and smoothing out your dress.

"Ah. Is this the lovely girlfriend that this party is attributed to?" The man asked, a small smile on his face.

"She is. Mr. Williamson, meet (F/N) (L/N). (F/N) (L/N), meet Greg Williamson." Kid said, an arm around your waist.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N). Both Kid and his father speak very highly about you to me everytime we meet." Mr. Williamson said, shaking your hand.

You grabbed a water bottle off of a passing tray, uncapped the top, and took a sip before you gagged accidentally.

"(Y/N)? You alright?" Kid asked, taking your hand.

"Yeah...fine." You coughed, handing the water over to him before walking away.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back." Kid told Mr. Williamson, starting to back away.

"No worries. This is a party for the two of you. It would e a shame if the couple that this party was for broke up the same night." Mr. Williamson said with a smile.

* * *

"(Y/N), what's wrong with you?" Kid asked, finally catching up to you.

"What? Kid, nothing's wrong. I promise." You said with a fake smile pasted on your face.

"(Y/N), I know you. You gagged drinking water." He said, giving you a knowing look.

"You know I can't lie to you. Especially not when you give me that look." You said, pouting somewhat.

"Alright. Fair enough. Now spill." Kid said, crossing his arms.

"I haven't been eating enough. The water hit my empty stomach and make it churn, that's all." You said, your eyes on the floor.

"Not eating? (Y/N), why aren't you eating?" He said, taking your hand and squeezing it somewhat.

"Its because of Liz and Patty. Look how skinny they are. Look how skinny Maka is. Tsubaki, too. I just feel like I'm a walrus compared to them. A big, fat walrus." You said, tears in your eyes.

"(Y/N), you look nothing like a walrus. You're beautiful. You always have been and you always will be in my eyes. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. But, I want you to continue eating." Kid said, wrapping his arms around you.

"Alright, I will. For you. I promise. Oh, side not. Mr. Williamson...he's kind of..." You trailed off, hands in the pockets of your dress.

"Sleezy? Annoying? Prying?" Kid asked, shaking his head.

"I was going to say...well...I would say prying, yes." You said, giggling.

"I am so sorry about that. If he wasn't an old family friend, I would have my father kick him to the curb. Especially because I don't want you alone with him." He said, taking your hand and pulling you with him.

"Then I'll just stay with you the rest of the night. Let's get back inside before one of both of us is missed." You said, grabbing his hand and semi-dragging him back to the house.

* * *

Once you both made it back in, you were beaming, and all of the girls seemed to notice.

"Kid..." You said, gripping his arm when someone across the room that you didn't really like was caught staring at you.

"(Y/N), just ignore him and stay with me." Kid whispered back with a small smile, kissing your cheek.

Of course when he kissed your cheek, the whole crowd burst into a chorus of aww, causing both you and Kid to blush.

"You two are so cute. Hello, I'm Olivia Williamson. Greg Williamson's wife." Mrs. Williamson said, shaking both your and Kid's hands.

You grabbed onto Kid, your eyes darting right to his own face.

"Don't worry. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Kid whispered, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"The whole Kishin thing. You know how it is." Kid explained to everyone in the room, causing everyone murmur in agreement.

Well, everyone except for Maka, who was searching the souls of everyone in the room.

Kid gently clutched your side, a small smile on your face.

You touched his own shoulder, leaning against him with a smile on your face.

Kid smiled back at you, his eyes on your own, grabbing your hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Can we meet up later? You know, get dinner after this, 'cause I really haven't eaten anything." You whispered in his ear.

"That'd be great. Do you want it to just be you and me? Or do you want it just to be everyone?" Kid asked with a small smile.

"Just you and me, if that's ok. We can meet up with the others later on, considering there will probably be a party after the party." You whispered back, a smirk on your face.

And so ended the secret diet, and the rest of the party.


	15. Valentine's Day

You speed-walked through the halls of the DWMA, wearing a (f/c) dress and looking for your boyfriend, Death the Kid.

Everyone gave you weird looks, to which you just smirked. You secretly knew that Kid would give everyone an earful once you told him.

You felt an awkward presence behind you and turned. Soul and Black*Star (who knew he could ever be quiet) were standing there, smirking at you.

You were uneasy by this. Especially because Maka and Tsubaki weren't with them.

You stood on your tiptoes, looking through the crowd. (You were probably one of the shortest people in the class.)

"Kid!" You exclaimed, seeing a flash of black-and-white across the room.

"Oh, there you are!" Kid exclaimed, holding out his arms to you.

You ran up to him, wrapping your arms around him with a smile.

"I missed you!" You exclaimed, your arms still around.

"I missed you, too! Oh and by the way, Happy Valentine's Day!" Kid exclaimed, a bright smile crossing his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." You said softly, taking his hand.

The two of you walked together before you realized that someone (most likely Liz and Patty, though you didn't bother to check) were following you.

You clutched the ring Kid had given to you in his hand, a small smile on your face as you looked up at Kid.

Kid smiled back at you before kissing your cheek and leading you into Professor Stein's classroom.

* * *

Apparently during the class, Dr. Stein didn't think that _you _were daydreaming, which, in a way, you were.

Dr. Stein threw one of his scalpels through the air, headed straight for you.

Thankfully Kid seemed to notice and grabbed the scalpel before it hit you in the face, sending it flying back at the crazy stitched-up professor.

You blushed, a small smile on your face as you looked at him, causing him to smirk back at you.

Dr. Stein was giving you both weird looks, though he didn't realize that you were holding Kid's hand under the desk.

* * *

The bell rang, the two of you walking into the lunch room.

You sat beside Kid, and the two of you started eating.

You took a bite of your blueberry yogurt, your eyes locked on Kid's own.

Kid smiled at you, basically lost in thought when you snapped your fingers in his face.

"You gonna eat something, or what?" You asked, giggling as you playfully smacked his hand.

Kid blushed seemingly at being caught before smirking at you and playfully punching your arm.

"Ah! Death the Kid! You of all people should know that it is not polite to punch your girlfriend!" You playfully exclaimed, giggling somewhat.

"Well, for a normal girl I would say the same..." Kid trailed off, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so I'm not a "normal" girl?" You asked, hands on your hips.

"No. You are much better." Kid replied, taking your hand and squeezing it with a soft smile.

"What are you guys doing for Valentine's Day?" Maka asked to avoid "conflict".

"I don't know. _Someone _wouldn't tell me because if I knew than it wouldn't be a surprise, and if it wasn't a surprise, then it wouldn't be perfect." You explained, somewhat rolling your eyes.

Maka and Tsubaki both said awww at that, which caused both you and Kid to blush.

You smiled at Kid before stuffing half of a cupcake that you had made in his mouth.

Before you knew it, school was ever and the two of you walked toward home to change.

* * *

After you had changed, both you and Kid walked into the room.

"You ready?" Kid asked, barely looking at you.

"Yup. Ready." You said, giggling when his head whipped around.

You wore a belted hot pink dress with black high heels, a pink bow tying your (h/c) hair back.

"You look gorgeous." He said, his mouth dropping open.

"Why, thank you." You said with a smile before taking his hand.

"Let's go." Kid said, walking out the door with you before leaving a note on the table for Liz and Patty.

* * *

You walked to Death Love (_**A/N: Don't ask about the** **name**_), a fancy yet romantic restaurant.

"Kid, this is something else." You said with a small smile, grabbing his hand with a small smile.

"Well, the best for you." He said, wrapping an arm around your waist.

Kid opened the door for you, waving a hand at you.

"Ladies first." Kid said, smiling when you walked in.

The two of you sat down and quickly ordered, eating your dinner, talking, and laughing as usual, even though it was a special day.

"Hey, wanna get out of here?" Kid asked after you had eaten your dessert.

"Definitely." You said, standing up and walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

You walked out of the restaurant, going to the local park hand in hand.

"Can we sit for a second and talk? I kind of don't feel like this being over just yet." You said softly, taking his hand.

"Of course." Kid replied, sitting down on the bench and gently pulling you with him.

"You know, I realized something." You said with a grin, looking up at the stars.

"Pray tell what you realized." He said with a small smile.

"I just realized I don't have any ideas about your childhood, and you have no ideas about mine." You said with a giggle.

"Alright. How about you go first and I'll see if I can top it?" Kid asked with a small, blissful smile on his face.

"Ok. Well, when I was younger I was the youngest of two. I have an older sister. I didn't really have any friends until I met Blake and Ray. Then my parents just sort of made it so I...disappeared. And that's basically it. Its not that interesting." You said, shrugging your shoulders somewhat.

"Well, I'm an only child, as you know. My Father was barely around. Then I met the others and Liz and Patty. Then lastly, I met you and am in love with you." He said with a soft smile.

* * *

Kid pulled you off of the bench, walking toward home.

The snow started to fall, and you smiled.

"This is so beautiful." You said, blushing somewhat.

"Yes, it is. This may be cheesy, but..." Kid trailed off, kissing your mouth softly before you started through the room.

"I love you." You said with a smile.

"I love you, too." He answered before walking you through the door and into the living room.

And so ended a perfect Valentine's Day.


	16. Mrs Death

**_A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that when the cotton candy man in one of the chapters asks if Kid and you are married, you really aren't, but your minds just think it is. Oh, and sorry about the song, and how cliche it is, its the first one I thought of. Read and review, but please don't hate._**

* * *

You were walking toward the basketball court with Liz and Patty, when your phone rang with a familiar ringtone.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be a prince and I'll be a princess. Its a love story. Baby just say yes._

"Ooh! Kiddo's calling, Kiddo's calling!" Patty said cheerfully, which caused you to blush.

You quickly grabbed the phone out of your pocket, your heart ricocheting in your chest when you saw his picture.

"Why hello, Mrs. Death." Kid said once you had answered.

"Why hello to you, too, Mr. Death." You replied back, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

At the basketball court, Kid was trying to keep the phone away from Black*Star, who was as prying as always.

You could tell, because Kid was trying not to sound angry, trying not to scare you.

"Kid, are you sure everything's alright? Why did you call anyway? We're nearly there." You said softly, giggling somewhat.

"I just missed you, that's all." Kid answered, which caused you to smile and blush.

"I miss you, too. But I'm heading into the basketball court right now." You said, smiling when you saw him literally hang up the phone.

* * *

Once Kid saw you, he literally dodged Black*Star and ran to you, opening the gate before you could even step up to it.

"Someone's a little excited." Liz said teasingly, watching as both yours and Kid's faces light up at the mere mention of the other.

Kid open the gate, you letting Liz and Patty go in first. Once they had stepped through, Kid shut the gate before standing in front of you.

"I'm glad you made it back here alright." Kid said in a soft voice, reaching out to take your hand.

"Why wouldn't I?" You asked, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Well, you know as well as I do that Kishins and witches are all over this town. If something happened to you..." Kid trailed off, tears in his eyes.

"Kid, don't go there. I'm fine and so are you. Neither of us needs to worry about the other." You said with a small smile, putting your hand on his cheek.

Kid smiled somewhat, helping you up with a small smile on your face before grabbing you with a small smile.

Tears randomly sprang to your eyes, and you shook your head to rid yourself of them.

"Hey, don't cry. Its ok. I'm right here." Kid said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders before opening the gate and stepping through along with you.

The both of you sat down on a metal bench, Kid's arm wrapped somewhat around you.

You wiped your eyes, mascara running down your face and giving you racoon eyes.

Kid laughed somewhat, taking a handkerchief out and dabbing your eyes with it so the mascara didn't run any more than it already was.

"Thank you. I'm sorry...I just..." You trailed off, sniffing somewhat.

"Don't worry about it. (Y/N), I've told you before and and I'll tell you again. You don't have to worry about anything when you're with me.

You smiled before grabbing his hand, which caused him to smile and pull you close.

You leaned against his chest, smiling when he kissed your head.

* * *

One of the basketballs that the people were using almost smacked you right in the face.

Kid shoved the ball out of the way, throwing the ball back at Black*Star's head.

You giggled at him, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek.

Kid's arms wrapped protectively around your waist.

You smiled at Kid before sitting up and giving his lips a quick peck.

Kid beamed, causing you to giggle at him and wrap his black coat around your shoulders, even though it was over 70 degrees out.

"How can you wear all this black?" You asked, tilting your head at your boyfriend.

"I don't really know. I just guess I'm used to it." He said, wrapping his arms around you and kissing you slightly.

* * *

Your eyes were trained on him so well that you noticed that there was a black-clad figure behind him.

"Um, Kid?" You asked, your voice high and squeaky when he whipped around.

Kid smiled before running through the gate and to the figure.

"Kid!" You exclaimed, running after him and into the room.

* * *

You were out of breath when you reached him, and the figure was smiling somewhat.

"Oh! There you are! Grandma Death, meet (Y/N). (Y/N), meet my Grandma, Sylvia Death." Kid said, a bright smile on his face as he looked between the two of you.

"Oh, so you are the famous (Y/N) Kid has filled my e-mail inbox with?" His grandmother asked with a small smile.

"And I've heard so much about you." You said brightly, a smile on your face as you shook her hand.

"You were scared of me at first, weren't you? Cheese, Kiddy, you'd think that this girl would know everything about wearing black, seeing yourself and your Father all day?" Grandma Death asked, shaking her head softly.

"That's better than the nicknames we call each other." You said, laughing somewhat at Kid's blush.

"Well, what nicknames do you have for each other?" Grandma Death asked with a smile.

"We call each other Mr. and Mrs. Death." Kid said fondly, staring down at you.

You couldn't help but grin at him before itching behind his ear, one of his sweet spots.

"That's surprising. Not many people realize that." Grandma Death said with shock.

You smiled when you realized that not only were you a soon-to-be Mrs. Death, but the actual Mrs. Death was staying over for a little bit.


	17. Awkward Meeting, Secrets, and Plans

You were sitting beside Kid. His grandmother and his father were across from you.

You smiled at Kid before taking his hand and squeezing it somewhat.

"So, what's your background?" Grandma Death asked.

"Grandmother, that is not something you need to ask her." Kid said firmly, grabbing your hand when your head drooped.

"There is something I will tell you, though. It was because of your grandson that I'm alive right now. I believe that's partly the reason I fell in love with him in the first place." You said with a small smile, taking Kid's hand and squeezing it.

"So you fell in love with him because he saved your life? That's every cliche fairytale out there." Grandma Death snapped.

"That's true. That's also not the only reason." Kid said with a small smile.

"I love him. He's also the only guy that's actually showed me love back." You replied, wrapping your arms around him.

"Well of course. That is how he was raised." Grandma Death said with a snort.

"No, that is not how I was raised. I was not raised to love. I was raised to be a gentleman. I did that with (Y/N), and then I ended up falling in love with her. You have absolutely no idea what you're doing." He said, his voice firm.

"Now, Kid, I understand that you are upset right now..." Grandma Death started, stopping as Kid stood up.

"No! You obviously know nothing about me! I needed you to stay after my mother died! You didn't! You just up and left without even a goodbye! I was heartbroken, which was why I barely let anyone in again! I let Liz and Patty in for who knows why, I think because they are my weapons, friends, and sisters! I didn't feel any love except for when (Y/N) came along! I still wouldn't open up, but she told me that I could! That's why I believe her over you and I would any day!" Kid exclaimed, his arms clenched at his sides from anger.

You jumped up after him, placing a hand on his arm to keep him calm.

"Kid, its ok. I understand. Just know that I love you. Its ok." You whispered, your arms wrapped around him.

When Kid looked at you, he had tears in his eyes. He shoved you off and ran out the door.

"Kid! Wait!" You exclaimed, running halfway out of the room.

* * *

"Look what you did! That's your grandson you idiot!" You exclaimed, tears in your own eyes.

"I did what I had to do to protect him." Grandma Death said.

You spun away from her, showing a headset that no one had noticed that was in her ear.

"Team Maka, we have Situation number 88, I repeat Team Maka, we have Situation number 88." You called into the headset, quickly wiping your tears.

Everyone knew what that meant: You had it for special times like this. It meant that Kid had run out once again.

* * *

"Team Maka Member Liz Thompson..." Liz called back.

"And Team Maka Member Patty Thompson..." Patty called back, not as cheerful.

"Any sign of the target?" You asked, booting up the computer.

"Not yet!" Both Liz and Patty exclaimed together.

"Keep looking!" You called back before it crackled.

"Team Maka Leader Maka Albarn reporting." Maka's voice called through the speakers.

"Any sign of him?" You asked, hope rising in your voice.

"Not really. But I was thinking, he'd be somewhere symmetrical and if he's not in his house, then he's probably..." Maka trailed off when it crackled again.

"The school!" You, Liz, and Patty all exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

You raced outside and to the school, out of breath from running all that time.

"Kid!" You called, your voice carried through the wind.

"Kid!" You called again, finally finding your boyfriend.

You shook your head before walking up to the pillar.

You were right behind Kid, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kid whipped around, causing you to flail your arm before falling off of the pillar.

You felt someone grab onto your hand, and once you looked up, you realized that Kid stood there.

"Kid..." You breathed at his smirk.

Kid pulled you back up, raising an eyebrow at you.

"There. Perfect." Kid said after fixing your hair.

"Kid, why did you leave?" You asked, grabbing onto his hand.

"I didn't know what else to do. I just got kind of embarrassed." He said before rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, you should have told me. I would have understood." You said, kissing his nose.

Kid wrinkled his nose, a smile going over his face.

"Everyone's been looking for you." You said, crossing your arms over your chest stubbornly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm here now, though, so let's get down to the ground, shall we?" Kid said.

He got down and he helped you stand up with a small smile.

You stood up and smiled at him before he grabbed your hand and helped you walk toward your house.

* * *

You both walked home only to find a note from his Grandmother.

_Dear Kid and (Y/N),_

_I am sorry that I made Kid upset, and I'm upset that I caused (Y/N) to worry about him._

_Since I made this discovery, I've decided to leave and have (Y/N), depending, to be the new Lady Death._

_Thank you both for your hospitality. ~Grandma Death_

* * *

You smiled and Kid wrapped an arm around your waist.

Kid grabbed you around the waist and gave you mouth a soft smile.

"Well, we did it." You said with a smile.

"We sure did. And I'm very sure that you would make an even better Lady Death.

You blushed before grabbing his face and kissing him.

That was when you realized that the awkward meeting and secrets turned into something better.


End file.
